Life Till Death
by Little Demon Me
Summary: Enough is said. R&R please .


By: Little Demon Me  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha characters but I own mine. Thank you ^_^ R&R Please. If I get more than 5 or at least 4 reviews or opinions I will continue**  
  
Chapter 1 "Introduction"  
  
Past  
  
A young girl with gray hair, tan eyes, pair of blue wings, and two black fluffy ears, was seen running in a foggy area. While she kept on running markings can be seen on her face, a black crescent on her forehead and two pair of small red triangles below both her left and right eyes. Her footsteps and her hard breathing can be heard in the small foggy room. "Mom?" she kept on yelling out but only her echoes answered her back. She kept on running and was only stopped by a trail of blood. "Mayasha!" a male voice screamed out. Mayasha looked around the area for the voice but didn't see anything. She knew he was somewhere, she could sense and smell the foul stench of more then one demon and…her mothers blood.  
  
Mayasha was on a lookout for anything strange and found a body pinned onto a wall. After the distraction the male wrapped his mighty arms around her waist and placed a blade on her throat. "Now, now. You don't want big brother to get mad," the male's voice sounded deep and romantic. "Big bro…?" her words were cut of when the body pinned on the wall was her mother. "Mother!" shrieked Mayasha and tried to get free from the male's grip but the blade kept her in place.   
  
Vivid red blood stained the shiny blade when her throat cut open. Mayasha winced a little feeling the blade pierce her skin. "Little Mayasha shouldn't move," the stranger whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his hands by her thighs. "Who…who are you?" she stuttered a bit while his hands replaced itself higher up her inner thighs. "You know who I am, little Mayasha. I have the same blood as you and the same race…well almost," his hands started to motion up and down her inner thighs while he kept the blade resting upon her throat.   
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!" We are not here to play games!" ordered another male who was beside Mayahsa's mother. Inuyasha's hands returned around the victim's waist and grasped onto the handle of his sword tighter. "Sorry Sesshoumaru," he said. "Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha…but…but your not…." Mayasha couldn't get the words out completely as she looked at both Sesshoumaru and her mother. Inuyasha smirked at the same time as Sesshoumaru laughed before saying, "Poor little Mayasha. The demons got her tongue." Mayasha's blue wings started to glow but the blade upon her neck just dug in deeper, making more blood leak out of the wound. "Little Mayasha you should stop what your doing."  
  
Mayasha winced even more in pain of the wound opened up more. She growled out the words, "Why are you here? Why are you doing this and how did you get here?" The two just looked at her in a funny way and everything around her started to blur and then black….  
  
Mayasha was woken up by a scream in the real world. She rubbed the debris out from her eyes and sat up. Then a cry echoed in the room, "Mayasha!" Mayasha stood up and realized the dream might be true. "Mom! Where are you?" she cried out while she flew around the place. The area was foggy like her dream. She stopped flying when she saw an immobile body pinned on a wall with blood trailing down from it that. Mayasha flew to where the body was and when she saw the body she screamed a life-threatening scream.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! I will get you two! You will feel the pain that my mother had been through and kill you! I don't care how much it takes to get down at earth, I promise I will get you back!" she screamed up in the skies and many had heard her promise. Naraku was one of them, "Perfect…"  
  
Present  
  
The sun is shining rather brightly, when all of a sudden; "Sit!" BANG. A boy in red fell from the top tree to the floor with his head. "What was that for?" he screamed out to a girl with black hair and wore a school uniform. "You were about to attack poor Shippou. That's why!" she retorted back at him.   
  
(The boy in red with white hair is called Inuyasha who is a half-breed. Which means half demon and half human. The girl in the other hand is pure human but is a reincarnation of a priestess name Kikyou. This girl lived in another era (time) and traveled back and forth to this feudal era (War time Japan) and hers. Kagome Higurashi was a normal teenage girl but for some reason she had the Shikon Jewel buried in her body. Kagome went through a well that transports her from her era to the war era and the other way around. She found Inuyasha, who was bound to a tree by an enchanted arrow in her first day of coming out of the well (Where she accidentally fell in, in her time). Kagome freed him and also broke the jewel into small shards, so now both her and Inuyasha needed to know how to work together. In there adventure they meet up with friends, one friend is Shippou, the child fox demon. Shippou was after his father when he met Kagome. Another partner is Sango. She uses a big boomerang that's made up of bones (bone boomerang). Her little pet is Kirara, who is a demon cat that grows in size and strength. The last partner is Miroku, a monk, who is after the shards too but only to find a demon name Naraku. These friends have one thing in common; they are all after Naraku's head. )  
  
Miroku and Sango, Kirara on Sango's lap, smiled while they watched Inuyasha loss another fight with Kagome. "I told you, I wasn't going to attack him!" they heard Inuyasha cried out at Kagome. What they didn't know a little girl was watching them from a distance. "Ya right. Then why-" Inuyasha raised a hand in front of Kagome's face to shut her up. Kagome was frustrated but didn't dare say a word when she saw how serious he was. Miroku stood u and sensed what Inuyasha was feeling.   
  
The little girl knew she got caught but didn't move. She crept down even lower trying to hide from them. Inuyasha started straight at her when he felt her move. "Kagome you get out of here," he demanded. "Kagome refused but Miruko grabbed her around the waist and ran, Sango and Shippou behind them. "Get out now! I know your there!" he screamed out at the direction where the girl is.  
  
"Let me go, Miroku!" Kagome ordered him. "Kagome, you never told me what size your- OW!" Before Miroku could finish his sentence a boomerang banged over his head. It flew back aiming at Miroku again but he dropped Kagome and ducked and the massive weapon flew passed him. Sango caught her toy and placed it behind her back, "Sango! What the hell!" Sango ignored him and kept on walking. "Kagome, you al…Kagome?" Kagome already dashed back where Inuyasha is and smiled, hearing Miroku cursing.  
  
"Get out NOW!" Inuyasha was losing patience very fast. "Inuyasha," huffed out Kagome who was trying to catch her breath from running. "Kagome? What…Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
  
"I…Inuyasha!" she pointed out her index finger to a little girl with gray hair and black ears that was laying flat against her hair, making it look like she is really mad. Inuyasha was looking at the girl; he noticed how mad she is and drew out his Titsiga. "Who are you?" with a tone of confusion. 'I smell angel and heaven from this girl. But why is she here?' he though while he kept his eyes on the girl  
  
The girl opened her mouth, "I am Mayasha." Her voice seemed soothing and soft but when she continued to talk her voiced became harsher. "I am what you call a fallen angel. I was sent down to earth from my misbehavior back up there," she pointed up at the heavens after she spoke. Kagome looked at the girl with shock, she heard stories about fallen angels but didn't really believe in them. "Inuyasha is this true?" she asked while looking at the girl. Inuyasha nodded and asked Mayasha, "How?"   
  
Mayasha smirked and tore open her shirt revealing her body to him and spoke, "I have battled every single angel that stopped me from exiting their world. My scars and wounds from the battle still can be seen." Kagome gasped at the sight of the girl's body. Scars from the length of a meter stick were seen across her chest and continues to her back. Inuyasha kept his Titsiga by his side as he watches her moves. Mayasha smirked while her hands traveled up towards them. She called upon the sword as it fought its way to her. Inuyasha's eyes widen, not believing what is happening. He held onto the handle of the sword as tight as he can but it slipped and flew towards Mayasha.   
  
Mayasha caught the sword and looked at it with interest. "I see. This sword belongs to my father," she said while she examined the sword. Inuyasha gasped while he looks at the sword that was now in the hands of the little girl in front of them. 


End file.
